hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou (ツェリードニヒ＝ホイコーロ, Tserīdonihi Hoikōro) is the fourth prince of Kakin, and the son of his father's first wife, Unma.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 349 Appearance Tserriednich has long hair and moustache. As prince, he wears long robes and a crown. He has a rather sculpted body. Personality Tserriednich is a placid, polished, and erudite Renaissance man with interests ranging from football to philosophy. He has a very keen intellect, which he is proud of. Despite showing a serene smile and courteous mannerisms, Tserriednich is in reality sociopathic and inhuman, indulging in gruesome human slaughter and the collection of human body parts. He thinks of himself as an artist that seeks pieces of inspiring art that young and beautiful people bring about when confronted with extreme situations. Furthermore, he is elated at the perspective of being allowed to kill his siblings, whom he sees as scumbags.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 345 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Prince Tserriednich owns many pairs of Scarlet Eyes that Kurapika failed to track. With the Hunters Association, they are able to identify Tserriednich. Mizaistom Nana uses his identity to persuade Kurapika into joining the Zodiacs, stating that the Prince of Kakin will also take the expedition to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 343 While Kurapika is obtaining information about him, Tserriednich is seen using one of his subordinates to lure two women in his room. After welcoming them, he engages them in an intellectual conversation, and then mercilessly slaughters them. He calls his subordinate and complains about the pair's lack of intellect as he showers their blood from his body, saying that they only thought about shopping and sex, while he is looking for beautiful people with future, and not simple-minded "animals". Though still disappointed, he orders his subordinate to bring in the next two girls. He is later seen relaxing in his chamber, listening to music and watching a woman as she is being tattooed. His brother Benjamin phones him to let him know that the king has confirmed they are allowed to use lethal force against each other, and that the one who survives the expedition to the Dark Continent will be the next king. Tserriednich rejoices and tells him to be careful, but Benjamin comments he must be high to think he can win against him, to which Tserriednich replies it is a natural high. He then asks if their other siblings have been informed. Benjamin answers that messengers have already been sent to them, only he wanted to tell him personally. He claims his will to kill him with his own hands, and Tserriednich replies, sarcastically, that he is so terrorized he does not want to be called anymore, before hanging up. Talking to the tattooer, he states that people full of themselves like his brother are like women speaking in the third person. As he takes a picture of the tattoo, another cellphone rings. One of his guards reports that all five of his bodyguards have cleared the test imposed by the Hunters Association. Benjamin and Tyson, however, have refused to let their bodyguards be tested, out of arrogance and jealousy respectively, and all of Luzurus' have failed. Plus, as set by the Hunters Association, anyone who hides information about the Dark Continent will be rejected, and they will be monitored for all the journey. Tserriednich waves it off, tells her to gather as much info as possible about the Black Whale and hangs up. He says to himself that no fool will sit on the throne, which will be his. Abilities & Powers As a prince of Kakin, Tserriednich probably has authority over the citizens and vast funds at his disposal. He is also endowed with a squad of personal bodyguards. Tserriednich is extremely intelligent, as well as knowledgeable about many topics, ranging from history to music and philosophy. In terms of physical abilities, he managed to murder two young women with no sign of injury or effort. His sociopath nature allows him to kill cold-heartedly. Nen Tserriednich appears to be ignorant about Nen, at least at the moment. After shedding a drop of his blood inside the pot passed down in the Kakin family, he receives an "egg" from which a Nen beast will hatch to guard him. Trivia * Tserriednich is the first character of the Hunter × Hunter world to mention real-life people explicitly, namely authorities in various fields such as Janáček' '''and Hegel. Before him, the name of Cheetu's ability "Monroe Walk" contained a more indirect reference to the famous actress and sex symbol. * When in Tserriednich sees the pot used in the ritual to obtain a Nen beast and is asked to place his hand in its mouth, he is worried it might be bitten off: this is a reference to "La Bocca della Verità" ("The Mouth of Truth"). Starting from the Middle Ages, it was believed that if one told a lie while his hand was in the mouth of the sculpture, it would be bitten off. * In Togashi's manga ''Yu Yu Hakusho, an egg is given to new Spirit Detectives. After a while, a Spirit Beast will hatch from it, with its appearance, personality and powers resembling those of the one who keeps it. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users